


Путь к выживанию

by Dar_Haiyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Romance, Drama, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_Haiyo/pseuds/Dar_Haiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Под панцирем безразличия всегда можно найти безобразную глубокую незаживающую рану.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Майк Захариус считал себя человеком широкой души и большого сердца в которое спокойно уместится пара титанов и весь Разведывательный Легион. Человеком он был не злобливым, отзывчивым, неболтливым, а то что нюхал всех - так у каждого свои странности. Тем более, что к этому быстро привыкали и уже не реагировали столь остро. В общем и целом Майка можно было назвать рубахой-парнем.  
Такая позиция по жизни была весьма полезна в быту, когда между экспедициями в головах разведчиков заваривалась такая каша из сомнений, страхов и стыдливой радости, что выжили именно они. Майка можно было бы назвать айсбергом спокойствия и умиротворенности. Только про айсберги никто не знал, а образцом спокойствия всегда был Ирвин. Но это не отменяло некоей необъяснимой обаятельности Захариуса перед лицом паникующих солдат, и эту обаятельность он не стеснялся пускать в ход. В те редкие моменты, когда он начинал говорить, - совсем не так, как Ривай, - его слушали с интересом, как дети, которым рассказывают новую сказку перед сном. Беззаботное веселье было присуще ему в той степени, которая отлично занимает досуг и отвлекает от деструктивного негативного эмоционирования. К примеру громоздкий, пропахший пылью и затхлостью замок, который они общими усилиями, - и под неусыпным контролем Ривая, разумеется, - отчищали, стал куда уютнее после того, как каждый разведчик смастерил небольшую безделушку из подручных материалов. Ривай, конечно, ворчал, что это пылесборники, но никто не обращал внимания. Все же даже на войне дом, или его временная замена, должен быть пригодным для отдыха.  
Обычно Майк не лез не в свои дела - не утешал тех, кто потерял друзей, - потому что они все этим занимались с самого рождения, - не давал умных советов, не делал выговоров. Просто возникал, обнюхивал человека, ухмылялся и шел себе дальше. Безотказное оружие массового поражения. Он не менялся, даже за пределами стен, когда меньше всего ожидаешь от соотрядника благодушного умиротворения. Для членов отряда наблюдения Майк старался быть моральной поддержкой, потому что на большее не хватало времени и сил - титаны редко церемонились с людьми.  
Майк Захариус, в общем и целом, был замечательным человеком. Пока его не сожрал титан.

Ошалевший от страха, - черт бы побрал этих титанов! - Майк обрел каплю здравомыслия только плюхнувшись в желудочный сок, - или что там у гребаных уродцев в животе? - проглотившего его титана. Жидкость была невероятно горячей, стоило помедлить и Майк точно сварился бы заживо. Беглый осмотр, - это все на что пока хватало самообладания, - принес неутешительные результаты: несколько ребер однозначно были сломаны, левая рука болталась бесполезной тряпкой и у него больше не было привода. Зато был обрубок лезвия и это немного улучшало задачу. До тех пор, пока он не задохнется или не сварится в брюхе титана - он еще покажет этой твари, где раки зимуют. Майк огляделся по сторонам - похоже сегодня этот титан не ел. По крайней мере, останков других людей он не обнаружил. Он паниковал, как никогда прежде. Попытка вдохнуть поглубже обратилась затяжной и мучительной рвотой, кажется, нюх ему отбило надолго.  
"Сражаться до последнего. Главное не сдаваться. Если сдамся я, то все, что я говорил своим ребятам окажется ложью", - уговаривал себя Захариус.  
Он понятия не имел сколько времени было потрачено на попытки успокоиться, вспомнить, что он не раз встречался с титанами и животного страха перед ними не испытывал.  
"Черт возьми, я в брюхе у титана! Это не то же самое, что смотреть титану в глаза, примеряясь как бы его убить!" - резонно возражала паникующая часть Майка. - "Зато это отличный шанс добыть новые сведения о титанах", - подал голос Майк разумный и спокойный. Правда чертовски маленький, по сравнению с окружающим его не идиллическим миром.  
В конечном итоге, Майк доспорился с самим собой до того, что сначала нужно выбраться, а потом биться в истерике. Он замер и прислушался к ощущениям - титан шел. Определив направление, а следовательно и его положение относительно живота титана, Майк попробовал пошевелить левой рукой. Та чертовски болела и едва ли была способна нанести удар. Он потерял половину ударной силы и это было не очень хорошо в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Майк подобрался к стенке живота и прикоснулся к слизистой - она была адски горячей. Вероятнее всего, если ему не улыбнется удача, он задохнется от пара, попробовав нанести удар. Взобраться же наверх по пищеводу тоже не представлялось возможным.  
Майк рискнул пробить себе путь наружу. Он с силой вонзил лезвие по самую рукоять и потянул его вниз, вспарывая брюхо титана. Почти сразу же раздался утробный рев и повалил пар.  
"Не больше десяти секунд. У меня есть всего десять секунд", - повторял про себя Майк, расширяя дыру и высовываясь наружу. Почти сразу же он ощутил сильную хватку - похоже титан решил вытащить и раздавить его, как надоедливое насекомое. - "Мы для вас всего лишь надоедливые насекомые, верно? Не важно причиняем мы вам вред или нет - вы просто уничтожаете насекомых, которые вероятно могут вам навредить", - эта мысль пронеслась в голове Майка и исчезла без следа. Потому что титан отбросил его и от неприятного хруста в ребрах потемнело перед глазами. Майк рывком поднялся на ноги, чувствуя как предательски дрожат и подгибаются колени, бросился вслепую, - лишь бы подальше от титана, - только через несколько десятков метров осознав, что это не у него потемнело в глазах, - хотя и у него тоже, - а вокруг была ночь.  
"Поэтому он не погнался за мной. Они ведь менее активны без солнечного света. Это хорошо, надеюсь они все такие и среди них не водятся совы", - он думал все это пока бежал вперед, к темнеющему перелеску. В руке все еще был зажат клинок, но надеяться на то, что он чем-то всерьез поможет не приходилось.  
Добравшись, - уже почти ползком, - до перелеска, Майк обессиленно рухнул на землю. Мыслей уже не было, их вытеснила боль и страх. Майк не мог положиться на нюх, потому что от него смердело титаном, поэтому оставалось уповать только на то, что он действительно чертовски везучий засранец и никакой титаний выродок не решит им полакомиться. В не самом положительном расположении духа он отключился.  
Пробуждение было не самым приятным. По крайней мере, никому другому такого Майк точно не пожелал бы. К боли от травм прибавилось онемение и первые несколько минут он панически пытался понять - не отнялось ли у него все к чертям собачьим насовсем? Это было бы неприятным окончанием вызволения из внутренностей титана. Но ему повезло, - ему так сильно везло, что впредь, должно быть, он станет заядлым неудачником, - онемение прошло, значительно отрезвляя Захариуса. Все еще было темно. С одной стороны - у него был шанс безопасно пройти какую-то часть пути. С другой же - он понятия не имел куда ему нужно идти и где он вообще находится. Титан запросто мог пройти десятки километров от их убежища в любом направлении.  
"Так, так, стоп", - Майк глубоко вдохнул и закашлялся - во рту пересохло и чертовски хотелось пить. - "Титаны идут на север. Иногда сбиваются с пути и топчутся на одном месте, но все равно продолжают идти на север. Мы были между стеной Роза и Шина, когда заметили титанов. Возможно, я где-то недалеко от Шины. Может быть мне повезло и я около Гермины. Но даже если так - скорее всего там полным полно титанов. А, черт, вляпался, так вляпался!"  
Как бы там ни было, Майк продолжил продвигаться на север. Это был единственный путь, если учитывать, что стена Роза пала и позади него полным полно озлобленных титанов. Он продвигался не так быстро, как если бы у него был привод, к тому же сказывались травмы и общая истощенность, но к рассвету он все-таки разглядел нечто отдаленно напоминающее стену. Пока что слишком далекую, чтобы позволить себе расслабиться.  
Неоспоримым плюсом и столь же гадким минусом была равнина. С одной стороны - он мог увидеть титана. С другой стороны - это мало чем помогло бы ему. Пустые "кассеты" для лезвий он сбросил в самом начале перелеска, чтобы идти налегке.  
День выдался пасмурным, то и дело накрапывал дождь, но недостаточно сильный, чтобы можно было набрать воды и напиться. Майк пребывал в состоянии близком к галлюцинациям, и это только усугубляло его положение. Несколько раз ему казалось, что на него идет титан и он судорожно прижимался к земле, уповая на то, что его не заметят. Чуть позже ему начали мерещиться голоса тех, кто уже умер и тех, кто еще был жив. Следом он начал различать их очертания и вплоть до полудня шел в компании иллюзорных товарищей по разведке. Ауруо бесперебойно бахвалился, Петра пыталась его осадить, где-то неподалеку невесело улыбалась Нанаба. Это компания невероятно выматывала, среди них нужно было быть сильным. Единственное чего сейчас хотел Майк - это утолить жажду и уснуть на денек-другой, но уж точно не быть сильным. Снова свалился в беспамятстве он, когда солнце за свинцовыми тучами лениво перекатилось через зенит. Морально и физически истощенный он, в целом, был готов снова стать закуской титана лишь бы весь этот ад закончился.  
Его разбудил дождь. Майк перевернулся на спину и подставил вожделенной влаге открытый рот. Вокруг все еще суетились фигуры в зеленых накидках, что-то живо обсуждали, но Захариусу уже было наплевать - он наконец-то получил воду. Кое-как приподнявшись на локте, он сложил ладони ковшиком, чтобы собрать больше воды, а затем жадно выпить ее. Он не обращал внимания даже на то, что его пытались куда-то поднять, перетащить. Все многообразие и сложность устройства человеческого тела сейчас свелось к примитивной потребности утолить жажду. Едва ли он почувствовал облегчение от этого, по крайней мере, Майк не был в этом уверен, потому что отключился снова.


	2. Chapter 2

В нос ударил запах титана, довольно острый и сильный, что могло означать только одно - они слишком близко. Майк открыл глаза и попытался встать, но тело предательски повело и он только обессиленно опустил голову обратно на подушку. Перед глазами все плыло, даже за опущенными веками плясали белые пятна. Перед надвигающейся угрозой он был слаб и беспомощен, неспособный ни подать знак хоть кому-нибудь, ни защитить себя. Это ощущение обволакивало его, притупляло желание что-либо делать вообще. Майк расслабленно выдохнул и приоткрыл глаза. Через какое-то время он смог различить стены и дверь, немного позже приоткрытое окно. Сквозь запах титанов пробивался запах лекарств и от их смешения начинало подташнивать. Майк закрыл глаза и погрузился в дрему, вокруг не было ничего такого на чем стоило бы задержать взгляд.  
Когда он снова открыл глаза - запах титанов был уже слабее, словно они уходили прочь от места, где он находился. Это не вызвало ни облегчения, ни радости. Майк все еще был окутан ватным безразличием.   
\- Досталось тебе, Майк, - донеслось слева, где должно было быть окно. Захариус повернул голову на звук и прищурился, силясь разглядеть, кто это говорит. - Не вовремя ты геройствовать решил. Нам сейчас весьма пригодились бы твои боевые навыки.  
Приходилось напрягаться, чтобы разбирать, что ему говорят. Звуки отчаянно не хотели складываться в осмысленную речь, превращаясь в хитроумную мешанину из отдельных неразборчивых слогов.  
\- Где я? - Даже этот вопрос дался Майку с трудом - распухший язык с трудом помещался во рту, гортань царапало от каждого вдоха.  
\- В Гермине, - говорящий подтянул стул ближе к кровати Захариуса и снова сел. - Ты получил серьезные раны, Майк, так что здесь тебя пытаются вытянуть с того света.  
Майк медленно вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул - в источнике звуков он распознал Ирвина. Но перед глазами все еще плыло, так что подробной картины окружающего мира он все еще не видел.   
\- Что произошло?  
Не то чтобы Майку действительно было интересно, нет. Задавать вопросы требовало что-то засевшее глубоко внутри, все еще пытающееся реагировать на действительность адекватно. Но в целом - Майку было безразлично, что произошло и что будет происходить. Все это было сущими мелочами на которые абсолютно не хотелось обращать внимание.  
\- Мне было бы интересно услышать это от тебя, - Ирвин, похоже, был чем-то глубоко озадачен, почти на грани с раздражением. - Тебя нашли неподалеку от стены. Отряд возвращался из дозора и наткнулся на тебя чертовски помятого и едва живого. Ребята из 104-го говорят, что ты разослал их оповещать ближайшие деревни о нашествии титанов. Судя по всему ты остался на месте. Почему, Майк? Ты помнишь, что произошло, когда они уехали?  
\- Нет, - Майк закрыл глаза и облизал сухие, испещренные трещинками губы. - Здесь есть вода? - он повернул голову к тумбочке и попытался дотянуться до стакана с водой. Левая рука отозвалась острой болью, так что Захариус зажмурился.   
\- Лежи смирно, - вздохнул Ирвин, поднимаясь со стула и обходя кровать Майка. Приподняв его чуть выше, Смит поднес к его губам стакан с водой. - Пей.  
Майк потянулся к стакану и начал жадно глотать воду, пока не поперхнулся и закашлялся, проливая воду на себя. Откинувшись на подушку, он тяжело дышал и облизывал губы.   
\- Спасибо, - выдавил он из себя, когда кашель поутих.   
\- Не за что, - Ирвин наполнил стакан водой и придвинул его к краю тумбы. Затем закрыл окно и, вернувшись к кровати Майка, промокнул его грудь полотенцем. - Не привыкай к такому обращению, Майк. Ты вполне способен сам о себе позаботиться.  
Отвечать Ирвину не хотелось. Его снова одолевала муторная дрема из которой не хотелось выбираться. Так бывает холодным январским утром, когда под одеялом слишком тепло, чтобы вставать и выходить в промозглый мир. Обычно Майк легко справлялся с такого рода бытовыми слабостями. Однако в данный момент он не видел в этом смысла.   
\- Поправляйся, - Ирвин произнес это не как пожелание. В его голосе отчетливо слышался приказ. Уже засыпая, Майк услышал, как тихо закрылась дверь. 

После того разговора с Ирвином, к Майку начали ходить чаще. Неугомонная болтливая Ханджи, которой хотелось одновременно и расспросить Захариуса, и поделиться новостями. Угрюмый Ривай, который почти не говорил. Выжившие ребята из его отряда. Доктора. Ирвин. Майку отчетливо не нравились визиты командира. Он уже успел рассмотреть пустой рукав, непривычную для Смита щетину, грозящуюся перерасти в бороду, и какой-то странный, абсолютно точно не принадлежащий тому Ирвину Смиту, которого он знал, хищный прищур. Его присутствие тяготило, нарушало незыблемость флегматичного спокойствия и равнодушия.   
\- Ты выглядишь лучше, - не без удовлетворения отметил Ирвин, придвигая стул ближе к кровати Майка.   
\- Я себя так не чувствую, - пожал плечами Захариус.   
\- Как ты себя тогда чувствуешь? - командир недобро прищурился. Майку невольно захотелось поежиться. Он был отвратительно уязвим сейчас, несмотря даже на панцирь равнодушия.   
\- Никак, - качнул головой Майк. - Словно я все еще в брюхе у титана. Только вокруг не так горячо.  
Захариус крайне неохотно давал воспоминаниям пробиваться на поверхность. Ему не нравилось то ощущение, которое возвращалось вместе с ними - животный страх, ощущение собственной ничтожности и слабости. Он был военным, это можно было бы назвать его сутью, и весь этот ком никак не хотел увязываться со всем, что было до того, как его съел титан.   
\- Значит ты вспомнил, что с тобой случилось.  
\- Я помню, что случилось, - без лишних возражений согласился Майк. - И это не то, что мне хотелось бы помнить.   
\- Разумеется, - неожиданно легко согласился Ирвин. - Ты боишься, Майк. Это понятно. Наверняка не хочешь больше повстречаться лицом к лицу с титаном. Тебе хочется простой, тихой и мирной жизни. Никаких войн, никаких смертей. Верно?  
Разговор принимал отвратительный поворот. Нарочитая мягкость голоса Смита никак не вязалась с его выражением его лица и уж тем более со взглядом. Командир Разведывательного Легиона был крайне близок к бешенству. И Майк не знал, как поведет себя этот новый Ирвин Смит, который не пах ничем, кроме стерильности и медикаментов. Стоило быть осторожным и максимально осмотрительным. Но Майк действительно устал быть осторожным и предусмотрительным. Ему хотелось покоя.   
\- Верно, - сообщил он, чуть погодя.   
Ирвин брезгливо поморщился. Это тоже было новым, прежде Смит бывал каким угодно: раздраженным, уставшим, взволнованным, - хотя и это в редкие моменты, - но никогда на его лице не отображалась брезгливость. Не в отношении Майка, по крайней мере.  
\- Понятно, - кивнул Ирвин. И это не было разрешением, о, нет. Безвольное равнодушие на несколько секунд сменилось паническим страхом. Майку казалось, что в брюхе у титана было намного безопаснее, чем в одном помещении с Ирвином. Ему даже почудилось, что температура в комнате упала на несколько градусов. Ниже нуля. Медленно поднявшись, командир внимательно рассмотрел Майка с ног до головы. Положил ладонь ему на больное плечо и ободряюще потрепал его. - Ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что нам это не светит, Майк? - неотрывно глядя в глаза Захариусу, Ирвин сжимал пальцы на плече.   
"Вот уж кому не приходится жаловаться, что с потерей руки ушла сила", - успел подумать Майк, пока боль не усилилась настолько, что на пару секунд он вообще не мог ни думать, ни видеть. Только сдавленно мычать и инстинктивно вжиматься в подушку.  
\- Видишь ли, Майк, мы сейчас в таком щекотливом положении, что дезертиров казнить некогда. Зато из дезертиров, - Ирвин резко потянул вниз и в сторону, выбивая плечо Майка из сустава, - получается отличная отвлекающая приманка для титанов, - глядя в широко раскрытые глаза Захариуса, Ирвин ласково улыбался. И все бы в этой улыбке было хорошо, если бы не условия в которых он так улыбался. - В армии нет бесполезных людей, Майк. Как думаешь из тебя получится хорошая приманка для титана?  
Майк шумно дышал и бессильно сжимал пальцами простынь. Через пелену пульсирующей боли мир воспринимался сюрреалистично. Лицо Смита подернутое алеющими пятнами, хаотично возникающими перед глазами, придавало ему дьявольский окрас. Захариус не мог сказать, что его, - в теперешнем состоянии, - пугает больше - слова Ирвина или сам Ирвин. Сложно было не верить его словам, Майк давно уже привык, что Ирвин принимает подчас бесчеловечные решения без лишних колебаний.   
\- Подумай об этом, Майк, - разжав пальцы, Смит отстранился и поправил легкую куртку на плечах, скрывая культю. - Хороших снов, - отставив стул на место, он вышел из комнаты.   
Майк никак не мог перебороть оцепенение. Оно было таким же сильным, как когда он столкнулся лицом к лицу с тем странным титаном, который забрал его привод. Животный страх. Захариус чувствовал себя разбитым и абсолютно беззащитным не то, что перед миром или Ирвином, а перед самим собой. Потому что он оказался в патовой ситуации: в любом случае его может съесть титан, но если он будет сражаться - это случится не сразу, а если будет наживкой - то это случится неотвратимо и шанса выбраться уже не будет. Майк больше всего на свете ненавидел выбирать из двух зол. Сложно сказать, что будет меньшим злом в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Аморфное равнодушие подернулось сетью трещин. 

\- Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то его рука еще долго не заживет, - Ривай задумчиво оглаживал большим пальцем кромку чашки.   
\- Я не собираюсь калечить его, - повел здоровым плечом Ирвин, поднимая взгляд от бумаг разложенных на кровати.   
\- Разумеется, - кивнул капрал, без тени иронии. - Уверен, что ты знаешь, что делаешь и не перегнешь палку.   
Ирвин не ответил, но потянулся, чтобы погладить Ривая по щеке. На его лице все так же оставался след от безумной улыбки. Ривай вздрогнул, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться коротко поцеловал ладонь командира. Взаимопонимание было достигнуто. 

Утро застало Майка врасплох. После бессонной ночи и короткого сна перед самым рассветом, увидеть Ирвина сидящего на кровати и заинтересованно разглядывающего его - было последним, чего хотел Захариус. После вчерашнего разговора командир вызывал смешанные чувства.   
\- Доброе утро, - нарушил тишину Ирвин, потянулся и прищурившись осмотрел Майка.   
\- Доброе, - без энтузиазма отозвался Майк, приподнимаясь, чтобы поравняться с командиром. - Не смотри на меня так, - через некоторое время сдался Майк, чувствуя, что от затянувшейся паузы его начинает мутить. - Я не хочу снова быть приманкой для титана.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Ирвин. Он не ожидал иного ответа от Майка, слишком долгое время они служили вместе. - Но ты и есть приманка для титанов, Майк.   
Майк сжал зубы и возмущенно зыркнул на Смита.   
"Чего ты еще от меня хочешь, Ирвин? Я уже согласился вернуться в строй и выполнять твои приказы. Какого хрена тебе еще надо?"  
\- Я не приманка для титана, - зло произнес Майк.   
\- Приманка, - покачал головой Смит, потянулся и постучал пальцами по виску Захариуса. - Вот здесь ты приманка.   
\- Что за чушь ты мелешь? - мотнул головой Майк и отмахнулся от руки, как от назойливого насекомого.  
\- Ты ведь все еще боишься титанов, верно? - стиснув пальцами подбородок Майка, Ирвин придвинулся ближе к нему. - Страх делает тебя приманкой для титанов и предателем, Майк.   
Стоило наплевать на устав и двинуть Смита по челюсти. Послать его к чертям собачьим. Хоть как-то опровергнуть его слова. Майк неотрывно смотрел в глаза командира, осознавая правоту его слов. Он испытывал страх перед титанами. Не тот, что раньше, когда не хотелось подвести ребят и попасться в лапы какому-нибудь уродцу. Он испытывал тот же страх, что и все кадеты впервые встречающиеся с титаном лицом к лицу - парализующий, истерический страх.   
\- На тебя больше нельзя положиться, Майк, - продолжал вкрадчиво говорить Ирвин. - Ты не сможешь противостоять титанам, потому что до дрожи их боишься. Сколько людей из-за тебя погибнет?  
Ирвин говорил и говорил, втаптывая решимость Захариуса в грязь, втаптывая его самого в грязь по самую макушку. Каждое его слово было правдивым - Майк не смог бы противостоять титанам и все на что сгодился бы, так сдать всех своих товарищей по оружию. Гнев и бессилие заполняли его, туманили разум. Казалось, что еще секунда и все это выплеснется в удар. Но одна секунда сменялась другой, за ними шла следующая, а Майк продолжал безучастно слушать своего командира.   
"Чего ты от меня хочешь, Ирвин?"   
Майк чувствовал на своих губах дыхание Смита. Не нужно было принюхиваться, чтобы ощутить запах крепкого чая и свежей выпечки. Непроизвольно скользнув кончиком языка по сухим губам, Майк задел им губы Ирвина и только сейчас отшатнулся. Пальцы командира сжались крепче, притягивая обратно, почти вплотную прижимая к своим губам.   
\- Не дергайся, Майк. Ты не в том положении, чтобы сопротивляться, - усмехнулся Ирвин. Снова подавшись навстречу Захариусу, он поцеловал его - грубо и жестко, кусая его за губы и безапелляционно проталкивая язык в его рот. Он не выглядел так, будто сейчас происходит что-то дикое с точки зрения нормального человека.  
"Да ты... Ты похоже тронулся головой, Ирвин!" - лихорадочно вспыхнула в голове Майка неожиданная догадка. - "Ты ебанутый на всю голову псих..."  
Не сопротивляясь, но и не подавая никаких признаков энтузиазма, Майк с растерянностью и легким отвращением ощущал, как командир целует его, - хотя это и было похоже скорее на оральное изнасилование. И облегчению его не было предела, когда Ирвин отстранился, небрежно провел по покрасневшим губам и одобрительно похлопал майора по щеке. От последнего стало жгуче стыдно и неловко.  
\- Поправляйся, Майк, - напоследок обронил Ирвин. - У нас действительно много дел.

\- Будь так добр, избавь меня от подробностей, - проворчал Ривай, меняя повязку на руке командира.   
\- Ты ревнуешь, Ривай? - Ирвин с интересом скосил взгляд на капрала и улыбнулся. - Можешь не отвечать, у тебя все на лице написано.   
\- Больной ублюдок, - вяло огрызнулся молодой человек, откладывая использованные бинты в сторону. - Ты просто больной ублюдок, Ирвин.   
\- И тебя тошнит от меня, разумеется, - весело хмыкнул Смит, привлекая Ривая к себе и целуя в висок.   
\- Именно так, - согласился он с тяжелым вздохом. - Я тебя об одном прошу - не впутывай меня в свои игры в воспитателя.   
\- И не подумаю, - Ирвин крепче сжал Ривая в объятьях, а затем отпустил и подставил плечо для обработки. - Я не хочу совсем сломать беднягу Майка. И тебя тоже.


End file.
